Evocando Recuerdos
by Eveli S
Summary: Saya y Haji han estado juntos por muchos años, y los recuerdos de todo ese tiempo siguen ahí, olvidados por tantas situaciones en las que se han visto rodeados en su misión por acabar con Diva; sin embargo hay un momento en que no se puede evitar que esos recuerdos vuelvan a sus mentes y cuantas sorpresas pueden traerles después de tanto tiempo.


**Recuerdos I**

Fue diferente a todas las demás oportunidades, en las cuales las aguas tranquilas habían sido su guía, el bote podía ser el mismo también, pero el rostro de aparente calma de Saya era falso, no sabía porque tenía tal seguridad aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de esta afirmación. Siguió remando en silencio, esperando pacientemente hasta que ella le dijera que sucedía.

—Haji —su nombre fue el soplo del viento que arrastro esa voz dudosa. El rubor profundo en sus mejillas, indecisa. No necesito mas nada para confirmar sus sospechas, algo estaba pasando.

—Si yo te pidiera algo, tú me lo darías sin preguntar el motivo.

—Si. —no lo pensó, no era necesario, la respuesta seria la misma aunque lo meditara, le daría su propia vida si así lo deseara.

—Estás seguro, no me juzgarías. —la miro fijamente con la respuesta sus ojos, y ella lo entendió, sonrió y se acerco a él, se preocupo al instante podría caerse, el agua en estas épocas eran muy frías podría resfriarse, alzo los brazos para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio, pero igual tropezó, aunque solo cayó en refugio de su pecho.

La respiración acelerada le previno, también podía sentirla temblar ligeramente, no entendía por qué se encontraba así. Ella se apoyo de sus piernas para poder estar a su altura y sus labios tan cerca lo hicieron respingar sorprendido, no pudo evitarlo miro alrededor, Joel no estaría contento al ver este tipo de acercamiento, pero ella demando su atención, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Nunca se sintió más joven a su lado, el niño que una vez había sido, salió a la superficie para hacerle perder el habla.

—Haji, bésame. —no entendió la sorpresa que le invadió en ese instante, ya debería haberlo intuido.

Sin saber qué hacer, sin ninguna experiencia alguna vez, solo el silencio y ella que le miraba dispuesta a lanzarle del bote si no cumplía con su palabra, pero estaba demasiado estupefacto. Quiso empujar su ingenuidad y su temor para besarla, como nadie lo había hecho, porque el también lo deseaba.

—Saya…—deseo poder explicarse, pero no pudo; así que tomo el valor suficiente y cerro la separación de sus rostros, su labios suaves se amoldaron a los de él, y podría jurar que sus mejillas debían estar tan rojas como las de Saya. Tomo su cintura con una firmeza que no pensó lograr a tener, el cálido cuerpo que se fundía con el de él, su olor, hasta sus pesadas vestiduras le hacían sentir dichoso. No supo cuando duro, pero podría afirmar que fue perfecto.

….

—¿Haji, te encuentras bien? —parpadeo por un momento regresando a la realidad, miro a Saya que se encontraba acuclillada con sus finas manos tomando sus rodillas, y sus ojos fijos en el completamente preocupada, se sintió culpable por eso.

—Si.— respondió al instante, entonces sin esperarlo las manos de ella aprisionaron su rostro, sin su autorización su mente fue invadía por los recuerdos con más fuerza que antes.

—Tienes las mejillas rojas, Haji. —exclamo con sorpresa Saya, y con algo de timidez acerco su rostro tocando su frente. —No tienes fiebre, aunque creo que no sería posible. —

—Estoy bien.—

— ¿Estás seguro?—asintió y ella con algo de torpeza se separo de él. — Ven adentro. —

— Si así lo deseas. —respondió y se levanto mirando por última vez el paisaje de New York, pronto todo abría acabado, y solo le quedaría los recuerdos.

_Continuara…_

…

**No sé cuantos capítulos hare de esta historia, pero les puedo asegurar que pondré lo mejor de mí para que sea de su agrado, deseo que este capítulo les allá gustado, y que me dejen su opinión, que tengan un lindo fin de semana. **

**Próximo Capitulo**

**Sorpresa II: **con el corazón acelerado despertó esa mañana o ya era de tarde, no estaba segura, lo único que podía concebir que el sueño que había tenido era el más vivido y extraño que hubiese concebido. Haji en las esquina de la habitación la veía fijamente, y ella se avergonzó profundamente por los pensamientos que evoco eso…


End file.
